


This Is Home

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Supernatural [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Impala, getting an education, prompt, this is home, you love your brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: This is where you feel at home.





	This Is Home

The clock tick-tocked on the ugly painted beige and blue wall of the lecture hall you were in, trying so desperately to listen and pay attention. Your professor could usually pull you into his lectures, the way he portrayed Shakespear and english lit. But not today. Today was Friday and it wasn't just any Friday. The last Friday of every month, your two older brothers would come pick you up for the weekend, to hunt. 

You watched the clock with a faraway expression, your professor noticed but paid you no mind like any other student that would get lost in dreamland during his class. You had high grades and never failed a test, he didn't worry about your wandering mind as long as you kept up your grade point. 

Your mind wandered, excitement starting to cloud your thoughts and body. You missed your brothers, Dean and Sam, they were your everything. Sam encouraged you to go back to college and Dean taught you everything about the real world, the supernatural world. Well they both did, but Dean had this impression you'd get some sort of education to fall back on, in case you didn't want to live this life a Winchester did, a hunting life. But you didn't want this, you wanted to help people, and hunting would do more good than a law student ever could. Though the logistics of laws and ordinances did help the boys quite a bit on some harder cases. 

The tick-tock was grating on your nerves, it seemed to go slower and slower every minute. You couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole, climb into the Impala and laugh with your brothers as you shared the weird things your college roomates did on the daily. Talk about cases and lore, load salt shells and eat greasy diner food all weekend. That was your dream, that was your home, wherever your brothers and the car were, that was home.

Finally the clock reached two, and your'e the first one out of your seat, dropping pens and you just didn't care as you rushed out of the lecture hall, bolted over a wooden bench outside and straight for the classic black car sitting there by the street. Dean, gold chestnut cropped hair and chiseled jaw smirked and opened his arms for you as you jumped against his chest. 

He ruffles your hair and chuckles. "Get in sis, we're going hunting." And suddenly you're home again, in the back seat of the car. With classic rock playing on the tapes, your brothers laughing and talking, filling your heart with contentment. This was home.

 


End file.
